


Learning Curves

by Gears112



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is a cinnamon roll, Boris is a good boy, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Henry Saves Everyone AU, Henry adopts the Toons, Henry is Best Dad, Henry is Married, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, Joey is Bad Dad, Joey is an ass, Mistaken Identity, Toons are like Children, Twins, joey is a dick, momma bear, more tags to come, papa wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: AU where after Henry escapes the studio, he takes the cartoons home and he and his wife go through the ups and downs of mending the scars inflicted by the studio and the creator of the toons.





	1. Welcome Home

“Guys…” Henry whispered as he pulled into the driveway. “Guys, we’re here…We’re home…” Henry couldn’t help but smile at the word;  _ home _ , who would’ve thought that only a few days ago, he was just going to visit his friend Joey, and see what craziness his friend had done in his absence. And here he was, coming back home with six new additions to the home. He knew his wife would definitely be surprised, but he had a feeling she wouldn’t mind.

“Ngh...huh?” The small demon grumbled before he lit up. “W-What-Really?!” Henry smiled as Bendy quickly went to work to wake up his costars. “Guys! Guys! Guys! We’re here!” There were some reluctant groans as Henry stopped the car and unlocked it, opening the door as Bendy hopped out of the door, gasping in awe.

“What’s this Mr. Ozell!?” 

“That’s grass, Bendy,”

“What’s this thingy?” 

“That’s my mailbox, Bendy, and the red thing lets the postman know I have mail that needs to be taken.” Bendy’s eyes widened and Henry couldn’t help but chuckle. “Lucky guess, buddy.” He helped Alice and Barely out of the car, the others following.

“Henry Ozell!” The toons jumped and hid behind Henry as they heard a woman shout and the door slam. “You said only three days! I told you to call me if you were staying longer!” The toons saw a dark haired woman with darker skin compared to Henry, storm over and jam her finger in his chest, Henry chuckling nervously.

“I know, I know, things came up Maria.” The woman looked like she didn’t believe it.

“Things better not have included a….” She trailed off as she saw the toons, cowering behind Henry. “Henry...are those…?” Henry smiled and turned to the toons.

“Everyone, this is my wife Maria. Maria, this is Boris, Alice, Charley, Barley, Edgar, and of course Bendy the Dancing Demon!” The toons nervously waited with baited breath as the woman stared at them in show before looking at her husband. They were pleasantly surprised when the woman started laughing.

“Henry, Henry, Henry…” She managed out. “You are man who never plans; you’ll have to make a grocery run before dinner. But first, let’s show you all the house.” Edgar didn’t hesitate as he scurried to the door, chittering and Bendy followed behind, exclaiming about all the different things in the front yard. Maria couldn’t help but laugh at the antics as she followed the two to let them in, answering their questions. The other toons followed behind, obviously more wary of all these changes. Henry offered a sympathetic smile.

“It’s going to be ok, everyone….it’s going to be a good thing…”

.

* * *

 

.

“Oh wowie! It’s so colorful!!” Bendy exclaimed as he scurried around the kitchen, looking at the colorful items, but extremely careful not to touch anything.

“Thank you Bendy,” Maria chuckled. “I do like a splash of color here and there…” She walked to the fridge. “What would you all like for dinner?” The toons stared at her. 

“W-What?” Alice managed out softly.

“Dinner, sweetheart,” Maria said. “I was going to make myself a sandwich, since I was expecting someone to not return yet.” She shot a look to her husband. “But I think we can do something special for all of you.”

“S-Special?” Boris managed out. “U-Us?” He looked down at the ground. “I-I dunno…” Maria frowned.

“Nonsense, I may have only just met all six of you, but I know for certain you all are special. Henry doesn’t stick to boring people after all.” She looked at her husband, sharing her own concern with the toons. 

“Perhaps I can fire up the grill…” Bendy’s eyes went wide. 

“What’s  _ that _ ?’ Bendy exclaimed and Henry couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, I guess I’ll show you guys, that sound fine everyone?” There was murmurs of agreement and Maria huffed. 

“Well, while you get the things we need for the grill,” She proclaimed, gesturing to the toons. “I shall be teaching my new sous chefs the best way to make my chocolate chip cookies.” The toons looked at each other in confusion as Henry chuckled.

“Alrighty then,” he looked at the toons with a big smile. “Have some fun you guys, I’ll be right back from the store…” He began to leave as he heard his wife gather the toons’ attention and beginning to teach them how to help her. He couldn’t help but smile; he sure hoped that the toons would be happy living with them.


	2. Bowls and Beds

...

“And then we stir it all together to make sure that everything is mixed.” Maria said. “Then we’ll put the chocolate chips.” Boris picked up one of the chips from the bad and studied it.

“This it ma’am?” She chuckled and nodded.

“ _ Si _ , yes, Boris, those are the chocolate chips.” She looked at the toons, “Who would like to stir?” Edgar raised a few hands and hopped, earning chuckling from the human woman as she knelt down to the spider’s lever. “Alright, you can start the batter, now, hold the bowl, like this,” She showed him how to hold it in his hands. “And stir like this, very good!” She stood and turned. “Now Alice, can you grab the-”

_ CRASH! _

“Oh! Edgar?” She turned and gasped. “Edgar, are you alright?” Edgar squeaked, terrified of the bowl he dropped and the mess surrounding the toon. It was like a record stopped as the other toons backed up as if Edgar was going to explode as Maria smiled softly and shook her head. “Oh Edgar,” She got to a knee in front of Edgar, who flinched and prepared for what he assumed would be his punishment, after all he messed up and as Joey had often said, ‘Nothing less than perfection was accepted’.

“Oh no…” Bendy whimpered, his eyes wide as saucers; he hated seeing his friends get punished, but he knew that perfection was the only thing acceptable. They all knew that.   
“Edgar, it’s alright,” Maria said, a little off-put by the actions of the toons. “It’s just a bowl, I can get another one.”   
“B-B-But-” The youngest Butcher Gang member whimpered, struggling not to cry; Joey hated tears even more than imperfection. “I mes-messed up!” Maria gently patted Edgar’s head.   
“Everyone’s bound to do it at some point or another. Doesn’t make you bad or anything. Now we know that I should get and use some plastic bowls instead of these ones, they are pretty heavy after all,” Maria offered a chuckle, though Edgar still looked wary and terrified. “Honest Edgar, I’m not mad. Not in the slightest. It’s just a bowl. I can alway get another.”   
“Y-You’re not going to punish me?” Maria raised an eyebrow.   
“Why would I do that?” Edgar looked at the ground and the other toons looked at anything but her as Maria looked at the other toons for answers. 

“C-Cause I’m not perfect….” She frowned before turning back to Edgar, who stared into the floor. 

“Edgar, whoever told you that is wrong and you don’t need to listen to that person ever again.”   
“B-But,”   
“No buts.” Maria stated simply. “You’re not in trouble and there should be no reason you, or any of you should be afraid of me. Or of Henry. You all are perfect the way you are and there is nothing that will ever change that for me.” Edgar whimpered and sniffled but hugged Maria tightly. Boris made an equal whimper before he rushed over and hugged Maria as well. “Boys…it’s alright,” Maria said softly, rubbing their backs. A little bit later, Henry returned to the home and saw Maria still comforting the toons. He saw the mess and Maria shot him a look and mouthed ‘I’ll explain later’. He nodded and bit back a slow gulp; the damage done by his former boss and friend was more than he had originally thought when he had rescued the toons when he had returned to the studio. 

.

* * *

 

.

A little while later, once dinner and a new batch of cookies had been served, Henry and Maria showed the toons their spare bedroom and Bendy was blown away by the fact the couch in there turned into a bed, wanting to know how Henry became a magician. Maria laughed as she went to the linen closet and pulled out some extra sheets.

“Feel free to pull more from the closet if you all need to,” Maria said, handing them the sheets. “And there are the pillows in the living room you all can grab as well; we’ll probably find another futon on sale on of these days,”

“You really don’t need to do that ma’am…” Boris whispered softly and Maria made a tch sound.

“Nonsense, you all deserve to be comfortable and you all have free reign of the home and if you all need anything, call me or Henry.” 

“Agreed.” Henry said, smiling. “Have a good night you guys…” They headed to their own room and Bendy looked at the others.

“I really like them.” Bendy said firmly. “I like them a lot.”

“Bendy…” Alice said softly. “Let’s not get too attached…” Bendy huffed and turned away from the angel. “Bendy, I know it’s difficult but we-”

“No! I agree with Bendy!” Edgar huffed. “I like them too!” Alice opened her mouth to argue, but Boris stopped her.

“Al, let’s drop it….let them have this…”

“We’ll talk about it in the mornin’.” Charley muttered before hopping onto the bed. “Bed’s soft though!” The others, except Bendy and Edgar, quickly scrambled onto the bed to test the monkey’s claim. Bendy wiped his eyes before storming out of the room, Edgar following as well.

“B-Bendy?”

“I’m not going to listen to them, I trust that Mr. Ozell won’t hurt us like Joey…”

“I know…” Edgar said. “But what are you doing?”

“I’m not sleeping with them...not right now...I’m going to sleep on the couch…”

“Well, I’ll go with you too!” Edgar said firmly. “Besides, Barley kicks in his sleep.” Bendy looked at his friend and smiled.

“Thanks Edgar.”

.

* * *

 

.

Henry was a pretty light sleeper, so he was up when heard the pitter patter of feet and nervous climbing. He smiled and adjusted himself to aid in the helping the small one in his bed.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He whispered and Bendy went pink, embarrassed at being caught, knowing he’d be dragged back to the room or the couch. “Come on buddy, up you go.” Bendy was startled as Henry picked him up and placed him between Maria and Henry himself.

“Y-You’re going to let me stay?” Bendy whispered in surprise and Henry smiled tiredly.

“Like Maria said, you guys have full reign of the house and we’d help the best we can.” Henry ruffled the demon’s fur before laying back down. “Now get some sleep Bendaroo; Morning comes early…” Bendy was speechless, but smiling as he curled up between the two and for the first time in a long time had a peaceful night of sleep.


	3. Dancing Darling and a Heartwarming Storm

....

“Maria, Maria,” Henry sang happily as he spun his wife around, her laughing loudly. “What’s a guy like me do to deserve a gal like you Maria~”

“Henry! Stop it!” She said in between laughs. “You’re being ridiculous!” He held her close and laughed before pecking her on the cheek. She tried to frown but she couldn’t keep a straight face at her husband’s face. “Oh you goofball…”

“Wowie…” The two adults turned to the sound and saw Alice hiding behind the wall, blushing. She made a squeak sound before ducking back behind the wall. The two smiled and Henry walked over to the angel.

“If you wanted to dance, Alice, all you had to do was ask…” Henry chuckled and Alice tried to cover up with a half hearted scowl. Henry raised an eyebrow playfully. “Well then,” He took Alice’s hands and lifted her off her feet. “Who’s the brightest angel, the belle of the ball? Sweeps the gents right off their feet, and all together a classy dish~?”

“Mr. Henry?! What are you d-doing?!” She exclaimed; Joey never _never_ danced or sang anything, let alone for her! Henry just smiled and spun the toon around.

“Not a flapper nor a cheap ol’ devil~ She’s an angel who’ll sing and dance no matter how big or small~” Maria sang, taking one of Alice’s hands and Alice felt her heart swell; sure they were singing her song all wrong, but it didn’t matter; someones were singing for _her_! And wanting to dance with her! “Who’s quite the gal~?” She smiled happily as she sang loud and proud.

“It’s me Alice Angel~!”

.

* * *

 

.

Maria hummed to herself as she got the load of laundry over to the kitchen table before she paused and hide her laughter as she saw the scene on the couch; Henry was asleep on the couch, feet propped up with Boris on his lap, the Butcher Gang leaning against either side of him. She smiled softly as she turned to set the basket down and grab her camera. On her way, she saw Alice happily chatting away with Bendy and Edgar about her dance and Maria smiled, her husband was certainly one who didn’t truly plan ahead, but she was definitely glad that he had gone ahead and did this; the toons certainly needed love and attention, and they were definitely the two to give it. She made sure to take a few photos of the trio and the sleeping group for the photo album.

.

* * *

 

.

“I don’t like that scary ol’ noise!” Barley whined, covering his ears as the thunderstorm boomed on outside. The toons were huddled in the living room, curled under blankets with Henry and Maria, both bringing some dark colored drinks for them.

“It’s hot chocolate with a pinch of cinnamon.” Maria explained.

“Be careful guys,” Henry warned as Boris sniffed it warily. “It’s pretty hot.”

“It’s delicious!” Alice exclaimed in surprise and Maria smiled before there was a crack of lighting. The toons cowered and Maria and Henry sat on either side of the toons, holding them all close.

"It’s alright, it’s actually far away,” Maria said softly. “If you count until the thunder booms, it’ll tell you how many miles away it is…” The toons didn’t look convinced and Henry chuckled.

“Well, you know what thunderstorms are, actually?” He asked. “It’s actually the angels bowling up in heaven.”

“What?” Alice exclaimed as Bendy looked at her.

“I didn’t know you bowled Al!”

"I didn't know I bowled either Bendy!"

“Yeah,” Henry said. “And when the lighting strikes, it’s their sign they got a strike or a spare…” Henry chuckled. “Maybe next week we’ll go bowling or something…”

“Do we get to wear the silly shoes?”

“Of course!” Maria said happily. “And let me tell you all about when Henry took me bowling a few years ago and some boys thought they could woo me away…” Maria began telling the story, which engrossed the toons so much, that they were surprised to hear Henry say that the rain had stop and that they needed to come outside. They were in for a shock when they came outside.

“W-What’s that Mr. Henry?”

“It’s a rainbow Boris, it always come after rain….”

“It’s so colorful!!”

“It is, isn’t it Bendy....”


	4. All are Good Toons

....

“Boris…”

“Hmph.” Henry looked at his wife for help.

“Boris, sweetie…” Boris let out a disgruntled grumble as he continued to lay on Henry, refusing to let the man up.  “Henry’s got to get up, he has some work to do.” Boris puffed his cheeks and Maria returned it back with a look, eyebrow raised. The other toons watched from the arm of the couch in awe; Boris was the only toon that ‘rebelled’ against Joey, though he often got to be the test subject or punished because of his actions. Bendy bit the bottom of his lip; he really hoped that his friend wouldn’t get punished for this. “Alright then.” The toons gasped as Maria swiftly lifted up the toon wolf into her arms and held him like an oversized surprised cat as Henry got up from the couch. 

“He’s not too heavy, is he honey?” Henry asked in concern and Maria merely scoffed.

“I’ve handled my share of stubborn puppies.” She remarked before sitting herself down on the couch with Boris on her. “And if he’s wanting attention, I’ll gladly give it to him while you mow the grass.” She started scratching his ears and Boris involuntarily stuck his tongue out and beamed liked a goof. Henry chuckled and patted the wolf on the head before heading to the garage. Boris whined and Maria smiled softly. “He’s just mowing the lawn Boris, you can watch him while he works, even from here on the couch…” She turned to Bendy. “Can you open the drapes for us please Bendy?” Bendy nodded excitedly and ran over to the window and with some comedic flair, opened the drapes further, revealing Henry pushing out a lawnmower to the yard. He waved inside and Bendy whistled.

“What’s that thingy?”

“It’s a lawnmower; it’ll help Henry cut the grass.”

“Coool!! I thought you had to just use a goat, but that looks much easier! And less mean!” Maria laughed and nodded.

.

* * *

 

.

_ “Now, where have you’ve been?” _

_ “M-Mr. Drew-Poppa-” Bendy struggled to get the words to come out; his friends were nowhere to be seen and the only thing he could see was the very disappointed look of his creator, with his arms crossed in front of him. _

_ “What did I tell you, Bendy?” He stated. “You are not supposed to run away, it is a very naughty thing to do.” _

_ “H-Mr. Henry invited us to come!” Bendy managed out. “H-He’s very nice!” Joey’s eyes narrowed. _

_ “And that gave you the permission to leave without telling me like a bad child?” Bendy’s eyes went wide. _

_ “N-No! No Poppa Joey! I didn’t-” Bendy barely got that out before a ritual circle appeared beneath the demon, burning his feet and his eyes as he stole a glance at his feet. “Poppa!! I’m sorry! I’m sor-” _

_ “Bendy. You misbehaved. You were imperfect and you know I do not tolerate that.” Joey held up a bottle and Bendy started to tear up. “You know what has to be done.” _

_ “Poppa-No! No! No! I can be better! I can be perfect please don’t make me drink the bad-I won’t be bad anymore-I-” _

“Bendy!” Bendy jolted awake as Henry spoke his name louder. Bendy clutched the blankets, realizing that he was in Henry and Maria’s bed, the two awake and concern, with the other toons coming in as well. “Bendy, it was just a nightmare…No one’s going to make you do anything…” Bendy sniffled and wiped his eyes and Maria pulled him close and rocking him, humming softly. Henry rubbed his back before looking at Maria. “I’ll go make some hot chocolate for everyone...you guys come on board and help Bendy feel better; I’ll be back.” The toons nodded and climbed onto the bed as Henry went to the kitchen.

“Do you want to talk about it baby?” Maria asked softly and Bendy shook his head quickly. “Alright then, how about we talk about something fun then…”

“Like what?” Bendy asked weakly.

“Like about what you all want to do tomorrow,” Maria offered. “It’s supposed to be very lovely tomorrow…”

“Could we go fishing?” Barley asked innocently. 

“Well, we’re a bit far from any good fishing spots, but we could go to the park, or the zoo.”

“Zoo?” Bendy asked. “What’s that?”

“Well, a zoo is where all sorts of animals that aren’t from around here live, and people can see them and learn all sorts of things…” Maria explained. “There’s lions, and tigers, and even panda bears,”

“What are panda bears?” Alice asked.

“Well, they are big and black and white-”

“Like us?”

“I suppose, but I don’t think they’re quite as lively as you all…” Maria laughed and continued to talk to them about the zoo and the other things near the house they could go and see, and when Henry returned with a tray of warm drinks, the nightmare was barely a flicker of a memory for the darling demon.


	5. Pets and Punishiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of a child death in this, but it's briefly mentioned

...

“Puppy!!”

“I’m a wolf though,”

“No! Puppy!” Henry chuckled as Boris continued his argument with the toddler; they were at the zoo, exploring the petting zoo area and while there was some surprise at seeing the toons, the children that were there at the zoo already were overly excited and that any concern had to be put to the side unless they wanted to be argued with by a bunch of excited children. Bendy was being shown how to pet the sheep, along with a group of children and Alice, by Maria, while Edgar was hiding behind Charley and Barley, nervous of the chickens walking around.

“They’re actually real…” One of the men who had brought their children muttered. “And here I thought I’ve seen everything…” Henry chuckled.

“Yeah...it’s a strange kind of wonderful.” The man looked at Henry before laughing.

“You do realize that Sally’s going to be begging to invite them to her birthday.” Henry smiled.

“I think they’d be delighted by that...” Henry looked at everyone having fun. “They deserve some fun, I can’t imagine what happened to them over the years,” The man gave Henry a look, but Henry was looking at the excited children interacting with the toons and pets.

.

* * *

 

.

“Alice…” Henry said sternly, the angel looking at the floor mentally chiding herself for her actions. “What happened?”

“I tried to get back at Barley and threw my halo at him…” She said softly. “But it missed and hit the vase…” Henry looked back as his wife, who was picking up the pieces. She let out a sigh.

“I might be able to fix it,” She said softly. “But Alice, we shouldn’t throw things in the house, especially if you can’t guarantee where it’ll land…” Alice bit back tears as she nodded, she knew she was imperfect and she need to face the punishment. That’s what Joey said had to happen; imperfection was not to be tolerated at any cost and that even if the process was painful, perfection had to be achieved.

“I-I know...I-I’ll drink the bad ink, Mr. Henry…” Henry and Maria looked at her in confusion.

“Bad ink?” He asked slowly. “Alice, why would I make you drink something bad?” Alice blinked in surprise and looked at him.

“Because I was bad.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  “I have to drink the bad ink to get rid of me being bad.” Henry frowned and shook his head, getting to her eye level.

“Alice, I am not going to make you or anyone drink anything they don’t want to, unless it’s medicine to make you better. And we don’t have any bad ink, whatever that is...What we’re going to do, is have you stand in the corner for a few minutes, so you can think about what you did, ok?” Alice was confused, and a bit sceptical, but she nodded slowly and followed Henry to the corner while Maria watched, wondering what the angel meant by ‘bad ink’, before her husband came back and helped her finish cleaning up the broken vase.

.

* * *

 

.

“Mrs. Maria?”

“Yes Bendy?” She smiled, turning to see the darling demon looking up at her.

“Whatcha doing?”

“I’m folding the whites.” She said as Bendy hopped up onto the table, looking through the clothes. “So we can put them away neatly. You can help if you’d like.” Bendy carefully watched and tried to copy Maria. The woman chuckled as she watched. “You’re doing good Bendy.” Bendy beamed before pulling up a small blanket-like thing. “O-Oh!” Maria’s face fell slightly as Bendy examined the white blanket with a blue and silver trim. “I-I-I wonder how that got out of the box…” 

“Benjamin?” Bendy asked slowly before looking at Maria. “Who’s that?” Bendy noticed the sad smile on her face as she sighed. 

“Benjamin….He...He was our son, Bendy.” Bendy looked at her in surprise before looking at the blanket, beaming brightly. 

“O-Oh wowie! He’s got to be the coolest person ever! Where is he now? I haven’t seen anybody else here-wait, he’s probably all grown up! Is he an actor or an animator like Papa-erm Mr. Henry?? Oh-He’s probably a-M-M-Mrs. Maria?!” Bendy gasped as Maria quickly turned and left the room, tears in her eyes, struggling to keep from crying out loud. Bendy was quiet before he began to whimper softly, almost hearing Joey’s scolding in his ear as he realized she was gone. She left him, abandoned him, and it was all his fault. He was a failure.

“Bendy?” Henry asked as he came from the living room. He saw the demon trembling and shaking and rushed over the table. “Bendy! Bendy what’s wrong?” Bendy turned and saw Henry and leapt into his chest and wailing into the man’s chest.

“H-H-HE-henry, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt M-Momma! I didn’t mean to H-hurt M-Momma!” Henry was able to piece from the demon’s blubbering. “P-Please don’t get the bad ink! I’ll be better! I’ll be perfect!! I promise! Just don’t get the bad ink-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Henry said slowly, patting the demon’s back pulling back and using one of the washcloths to wipe the ink dripping from Bendy’s face and eyes before helping the demon steadying his breathing. “In, out, in, out, there, there there buddy...now, let’s try again; what happened?” Bendy almost burst into tears again, but clung tightly to Henry’s hand and handed the blanket to him, ashamed of himself for finding the big of fabric. Henry took it and he smiled softly. “Ah...Benny’s baby blanket…” He looked at Bendy. “Heh, back when me and Joey were just starting out with your shorts, and me and Maria just got married…we were going to have a baby boy…” He chuckled. “We were so excited to be parents, even if Joey used to say we were acting like kids ourselves...he didn’t get our excitement over our first baby...”

“And he had this, right?” Bendy asked and he tensed up as Henry chuckled and shook his head. Instead of scolding him, however, Henry just set the blanket down and picked the demon up, holding him close like a toddler.

“There was a complication with the delivery, and he didn’t make it.” Bendy blinked in confusion. “I’ll explain later Bendy...Maria and I were only able to hold him for a short time before he was gone…barely a few hours old....”

“O-Oh…” Bendy rubbed his eyes. “A-And I s-screwed-”

“No you didn’t.” Bendy jumped as Maria spoke, her eyes red. “Y-You didn’t know, big guy, and it’s still a very sore spot for me…I-I shouldn’t have run without explaining, but I didn’t want to make you worry about me too much while I tried to recover from that,” She laughed. “But a fat lot of good it did.”

“Nonsense.” Henry said before handing Bendy to Maria, surprising both. “You two are just my very sensitive beauts and I’m awful glad I got the two of you too.” Bendy blushed as Maria gave Henry a look.

“You know I have still have the stories of the times I had to patch you up to tell them.” Henry feigned innocence before picking up the blanket. He looked at it and then at his wife, who nodded, confusing the demon.

“Bendy, would you like this?” Bendy sat up and started to stammer.

“W-Wha-Me?! What?! B-But I couldn’t-I-It was for your s-son!” Maria made a tch sound before pecking the demon on the head as Henry hugged the two.

“You’re our son, Bendy, and I’m certainly sure he would’ve loved you as a brother as well as well as the others as siblings...You’re part of the family, mister. Whether you like it or not.” Bendy’s lower lip trembled, feeling a feeling of like he truly was loved and cared for before he hugged the two adults as well. After a few moments, Henry looked at Bendy curiously.

“Bendy, if you don’t mind me asking...did you call Maria ‘Momma’ earlier?” Bendy went pink and Maria looked like she was going to cry again as she held the demon close, whispering something softly in Portuguese, which confused the Bendy as Henry smiled and patted the two of them. “I think she likes the idea of being called Momma Bendy…” Maria sniffled and looked at her husband before looking at Bendy.

“Only if you’re alright with it,” Bendy’s eyes went wide.

“You bet I would!! Can everybody else call you Momma too! Oh! And can we call Henry Papa” Henry chuckled and hugged the demon again.

“You can call me anything but late for dinner, how about that?” Bendy nodded firmly as Maria snorted.

“You are such a goof, Henry.” He merely smiled.

“But I’m your goof.”

“And me too!”


	6. Dip and a New Duo

...

“What are you doin’ there?” Charley asked as he watched Henry as the man was underneath the car.

“Checking the oil,” Henry said simply. “I’ve got to make sure it’s running right,” Charley nodded before he paled, smelling something all too familiar. He hugged his knees and trembling. Henry rolled out from underneath the car in concern before gasping and seeing the monkey. “Charley!” He rushed over and picked up the toon, holding him closer. “Charley, it’s ok, it’s ok! Nothing’s going to hurt you!”

“Y-Yer not going to make me drink the bad ink?” Henry shook his head.

“Charley...no, of course not, I don’t even know what that is…” Henry said. “And even if I did, I would never ever make any one of you drink it.” Charley whimpered and held Henry close as the man exited the garage with Charley in his arms, the monkey clinging close to him, the man trying to piece together what Joey made them drink; clearly it was something that could hurt them, and there was plenty of dangerous solvents that could get rid of ink, acetone jumping to the front immediately, but that didn’t seem right, after all acetone looked different enough from the inks for animations to be a tip off immediately. Then again, Henry didn’t expect to find his friend to be this much of a monster. Sure Joey could come off as blunt and callous, especially when it came to other people’s feelings-there was a reason he didn’t stay long after Benjamin’s death-but he knew Joey was a good guy underneath; why would he change so drastically?”

“Henry?” Maria looked up from the dishes she was drying with Edgar as Henry came into the kitchen and sat Charley in one of the chairs. “Everything alright?”

“We need to have a talk with everyone…”

.

* * *

 

.

Bendy nervously sat at the table, along with other toons, as Henry and Maria took their seats.

“You guys aren’t in trouble, let’s just get that out of the way.” Henry said simply. “We just have some questions about what happened in the studio...and this ‘bad ink’...” The toon looked at each other nervously.

“We want to understand what happened, so can make sure that nothing like that happens again…” Maria explained further. “We want to make sure that all of you are safe.”

“Bad Ink is what Mr. Joey used to punish us.” Boris said simply. “It burns away the bad...or so he said, it just hurt…”

“Acetone?” Maria asked. 

“Mr. Drew had to make it…” Barley said. “He usually got a few bottles together and pours them into another bottle.” Maria’s eyes widened.

“He made you watch?” Alice nodded simply.

“It was awfully smelly…” She said. “And it looked green and nasty...and definitely tasted it!” She stuck her tongue out. Maria looked at Henry.

“Sounds a lot like that mixture in that movie we saw the other month…” The toons looked at her curiously.

“A movie? Can we see a movie too?” Bendy piped up and Henry chuckled.

“Maybe soon, Bendy,” Henry said before explaining to the others. “Ok, so the movie Maria’s mentioning brings up the idea of this concoction of acetone, turpentine, and benzene as a way to…” Henry didn’t finish as he saw the varying distraught looks. “Well, we have that answer…now...if it isn’t too painful...what else happened in the studio?” The toons slowly explained some of what they did during the 30 years, and by the end of it, Maria was vibrating with such anger, Henry half wondered if the woman was going to storm down to his hometown and tear the studio down barehanded to find Joey and rip him a new one.

“That son of a bitch…to even think that was ok...” She muttered under her breath and Bendy and Edgar came over to check on her and Maria quickly scooped them up in a hug, holding them tightly. “That bastard won’t lay even a finger on you anymore, I will never let that happen…not to my babies…” Edgar and Bendy hugged her back as Henry took a slow deep breath.

“Thank you...all of you, for trusting us and telling us...about this…” Henry said softly, trying to hide how shaken up he was; he knew Joey was a lot of things, but to go to this extreme. Boris got up and held Henry, the other toons following suit and the family held each close for a long time.

.

* * *

 

.

“Hush now darling, don’t say a word,” Maria sang softly, gently swaying back and forward. “Momma’s going to find you a mockingbird, and if that bird does not sing, then Poppa’s going to find you a diamond ring….” She hummed and rubbed the tiny toon’s back, smiling as she heard tiny snores.   
  
“A nightmare?” Maria turned to her husband and nodded. “I’m not surprised…”   
  
“How’s Boris and Alice?” She whispered and Henry ran a hand through his hair. “That well?”   
  
“I don’t get it…” He said softly as Maria set Bendy down gently in the bed, Edgar and the other smaller toons only stirring slightly and followed him out of the room the toons shared. “Joey loved to animate, and create the shorts...why...why would he do this to them?” Maria rubbed her partner’s back.   
  
“We’ll never know hun…We’ll never know……” Maria said softly. “What is important is that you’ve got them and they have a second chance at being the happy little ones we know that they can be…” Henry looked at his wife, who cupped his face in her hands. “You are a good man Henry, don’t ever forget that. You saved those babies, you are giving them hope.”   
  
“Yeah…” He whispered before there was a knock at the door. The two looked at each other. “Who could that be at this hour?” They went to the door and Henry opened it before his eyes widened in shock. “W-What?”   
  
.

* * *

.   
  
Bendy yawned the following morning as he disentangled himself from the pile on the bed and hopped onto the floor. He had slept much better thanks to Momma’s lullaby and he made sure he took the baby blanket made his way downstairs   
  
“Momma! Poppa! Can I help with break….fast?” Eyes turned to the dancing demon and Bendy clutched his blanket tightly seeing a humanoid looking man with a projector where his head would be and another humanoid looking man in stained white overalls.   
  
“Ben...dy?” The scraggly voice of the former Projectionist emitted from the speaker in his chest. “Y-You made it out…”   
  
“Safe from the False One…” Sammy whispered softly. Maria looked at the demon and Bendy saw the tired bags under her eyes as next to her was Henry stirring slightly, haven not been to lucky to keep himself awake all night.   
  
“Bendy…Mr. Lawrence, and Mr. Polks managed to get out of the studio too.” She said softly, and Bendy’s eyes lit up in awe.   
  
“Are they staying with us too Momma?” Sammy and Norman looked at him in surprise; they were firmly expecting the demon not wanting anything to remind him of the horrors of the studio and what he endured because of them.   
  
“Y-You want us to stay?” Sammy asked softly.. “B-But Small One...we’ve done such-” Bendy shook his head firmly.   
  
“You guys are my friends!” Bendy said firmly. “Y-Yeah, you might’ve helped Pa-Mr. Drew with us…” Bendy bit back the uneasy feeling rising in his throat at the memory of the man. “But you were just following his mean old orders! And I know what happens if you didn’t listen to him…” He trailed off and Maria took Bendy’s hand, gently rubbing it. The demon looked at the two men bravely. “A-And this is a chance for everybody to be together and a be a real family! I-I mean if you want to…” Bendy nervously looked at the ground before Sammy took his free hand.   
  
“Little One….Bendy…” He said softly. “You are very correct...And I would really like to join you, as would Norman.” The Projector-headed man nodded. “Provided Mr. and Mrs. Ozell allow that.” Bendy smiled and looked at his ‘parents’.   
  
“That’s ok, right Poppa? Momma?”   
  
“Of course,” Maria said firmly. “The more away from  _ that _ place, the merrier for us…”   
  
“We might need to start looking for a bigger place…” Henry chuckled. “A few more rooms…a bigger yard…” Bendy’s eyes lit up.   
  
“And can we get the tree that grows the tire swings?” The adults chuckled as Henry ruffled the demon’s fur.   
  
“You betcha Bendy.”


	7. Ringing Down the Halls

...

Having Sammy and Norman in their house was definitely something. The other toons weren’t as willing to forgive as quickly as Bendy was, so there were some wary glances and Boris was very protective of Maria and Henry, somehow showing up and plopping on their laps just went Sammy or Norman tried to sit with them. Norman tired to help in the kitchen, but given his lack of depth perception, and rather clunky mobility, he resided himself to just watch when Maria would cook. Sammy was particularly more mobile and agile, but had the tendency to move silently, which caused Henry a few moments of being startled by Sammy seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

“I am sorry...Mr. Ozell…” Sammy said as he watched Henry catch his breath.

“Please, Sammy, just call me Henry…” He muttered. “You just startled me; it’s no big deal…”

“Maybe you can wear a bell,” Bendy offered. “Like the kitty cat that wanders around in the yard sometimes…”

“Mr. James’s cat...there’s a bell on his collar when he goes outside.” Henry explained. “And it’s fine, Sammy, it’s just something to get used too, that’s all.” Sammy didn’t look convinced, but he nodded.

"Right...very well..."

.

* * *

 

.

Henry looked up from his novel as he heard bells jingle.

“What the…?” He got up as the jingling became louder. He was surprised to see Sammy applying some bells to an outfit, while Bendy and Edgar danced around, bells attached to an outfit. He stared at the scene as Alice posed in her bell studded dress, Norman using one of the lights on the projector as her spotlight.

“Henry, have you seen my sewing-” Maria asked as she came over to her husband before seeing the scene. “Kit…O-Oh my…”

“It’s certainly something…” Henry managed out before Maria started chuckling. “Maria?”

“It’s just all kind of funny…” She admitted. “Less than a month ago, it was just us two in the house, but now we have a bustling home…It might not be the most normal way...but,” She looked at her husband. “I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Henry smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He pecked her on the forehead. “Neither would I…”


	8. Party and Pitfall

...

“I am a grown man!”

“A grown man would know not to sneak into my kitchen to steal piping hot cookies that are meant for the party tonight. Now in the corner for 25 minutes!” Bendy and Alice couldn’t help but snicker as they saw Sammy huff into the corner as Maria watched him do that before setting the time. “And do not even think of leaving that spot until your time is up.” Sammy whined slightly as Norman whirred the projector attached to his head threateningly, shutting Sammy up immediately. Maria let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose before spotting Bendy and Alice. She smiled, knowing they were watching the mischief. “Would you two like to help me finish up the desserts for the party tonight?” 

“You betcha momma!” Bendy exclaimed and hurried over while Alice was more slower, watching Sammy mope in the corner.

.

* * *

 

.

“Hoo Boy..” Norman managed out as the toddlers raced around him, Bendy included, wrapping him in the red, white, and blue streamers. 

“You ok there?” Henry asked and Norman nodded.

“I’ll be fine...much more colorful than normal at least…” He chuckled as Boris and Sammy argued about how to do the potato sack race, much to the entertainment of the other children racing them. Alice was being an absolute sponge as she took song requests with some of the other children and teens, while the adults watched from the grill and patio.

“You know, Maria,” Henry overheard one of the women say as the women were in the kitchen. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy in a long time…You or Henry for that matter...and as strange as your...friends are, I’m glad that they’re making you happy too…” Henry smiled as he turned back to the grill.

.

* * *

 

.

_ Joey cackled maliciously as he loomed over his creations, the ritual circles burning and preventing them from escaping his grip again. _

_ “Now, now, such naughty little ones…” he hissed. “There will be pun-” _

_ “Joey Drew!” Joey turned and saw a dark hair woman storming up to him; Henry’s wife, he vaguely recalled. Such a loud woman. He cracked some fingers, figuring that would scare her off. _

_ WHACK! _

_ Joey staggered back before he got a boot to the face, knocking him back again, and a right hook to his jaw, probably shattering it if he was in human form. Maria grabbed a large board of plywood, and when Joey made the mistake of sitting up, she swung it straight into his face, knocking him down. _

_ “You bastard! How could do this to them!” She snarled as she kicked the ink-man-thing, back. Henry was coming over, holding Joey’s book and went to work removing the circle as Maria creamed Joey, keeping the man far away from the toons. “You will never lay a hand on my babies again!” Joey howled as he backed up, ending up falling over into a bottomless pit. Maria watched him until he was no longer seen before hurrying back to the toons as Henry finished breaking the circle and the toons embraced them. _

.

Bendy opened his eyes, realizing that he had been dreaming, sitting in Maria’s lap as everyone was in the living room, they were all watching a movie Henry rented, and they all fell asleep, Bendy guessed. He couldn’t help but beam as Alice and Sammy were sleeping on either side of Norman, who had Boris and Charley in his lap; they all looked like a happy family, which they were! Bendy nodded in agreement to that thought before he snuggled back up against Maria and went back to sleep; he’d tell them all about his dream later.


	9. Movie Night

...

“Oh, I’m so glad Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit are ok!” Alice exclaimed as the credits began to roll. “And that mean old judge got what he deserved!”

“Yeah, and that Mr. Valiant fella got ‘imself a sense of humor!” Barley proclaimed.

“I dunno, I think he always had it.” Boris said slowly. “I think he was just still upset about his brother that he forgot he had it….” 

“That’s possible,” Henry said as he stopped the video and began to rewind the tape. “I’m glad you guys enjoyed it…”

“It was fun!” Bendy said before admitting sheepishly; “It was a bit scary at times though…”

“Agreed.” Sammy said simply. “Doom’s reveal was definitely...something…”

“But he’s gone!” Edgar squeaked. “Done and Dipped! Though, what was he besides a judge?” Maria shrugged as she helped Bendy on her lap.

“Who knows, but I firmly believe that whoever he was, Edgar’s right, he’s done and he won’t be causing anymore grief to anyone.” The toons nodded firmly as Henry chuckled.

“What will be the next movie you guys want to watch?” Alice raised her hands and Henry chuckled. “No need to raise your hand Alice, but I don’t think the boys want to watch another round of  _ Snow White _ ….” Alice puffed her cheeks.

“How about  _ Alice in Wonderland _ ?” Maria offered over the boys’ varying groans at the thought of seeing and being compared to the 7 dwarves by ‘Princess Alice’. “It might have something for everyone,”

“It has princesses?”

“In a way, yes, but you’ll have to see,” Alice nodded firmly.

“Alright Momma…I pick _Alice in Wonderland_ then!” 

“As long as there’s no Dopey…” Sammy muttered under his breath. “Or Grumpy…” Norman shot him a look. “I am not a grouch!” Henry decided to not make a remark on that, considering that he knew that in the past, Sammy was pretty much the example of Grumpy Disney portrayed.


	10. Norman and Sammy Do Some Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy helps keep an eye on Bendy and Norman helps Alice achieve her own 'perfection'

...

“Is Momma going to be ok?”

“Bendy, you’ve asked this already,” Sammy sighed. “And I’ve told you it’s just a cold, as long as she gets some sleep she’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“You’re not going to get sick either now let’s go!” He picked up the squirming demon and the two headed to the backyard. “We are going to work out here until lunch and that. Is. Final!” Bendy huffed before seeing some wood and painting supplies. 

“What?”

“We are going to make a birdhouse.” Sammy said firmly. “I think the birds would like to have a place to stay when they visit.” Bendy nodded slowly as he beamed brightly.

“That would be awesome! Oh! We can make a lot so it would be like a bird city! With little bird streetlights! And a little bird diner where they can get birdie shakes! And-” Bendy stopped as he heard the sound, a sound he hadn’t heard in quite some time; Sammy Lawrence genuinely laughing, his head leaning back and holding his stomach. Bendy stared at the man in awe before smiling and laughing as well.

.

* * *

 

.

“Hmph…” Alice stared at her reflection in the mirror, unsure of what was looking back at her. She played with her hair, pulling it into braids, a ponytail, or even roughing it up, before it flattened defeatingly into its normal shape. A questioning whirr got her attention and she turned to see Norman looking at her. She offered a sheepish smile. “Hey Mr. Norman, I was just trying to figure out my hair; it just isn’t working right….”

“You want...a new style?” He asked quietly and Alice shrugged innocently.

“I...I don’t know…” She sighed. “I really want to be more than what he said I was...but...I’m scared...s-scared-”

“He’d come back?” Alice nodded, lowering her head in shame and Norman patted her shoulder gently. “I understand, but we won’t let you go back.” Alice looked up at the projector. “Not Henry, Not Maria, Not Bendy or even Sammy, at least not till the bugger creams Mr. Drew till he doesn’t move for continuously flooding his office.” Alice couldn’t help but giggle, especially as Norman played one of the old audio tapes of Sammy cursing Joey’s name when a pipe had busted. 

“I guess you’re right.” She sighed softly before there was a thoughtful like hum from Norman. “What’s up?”

“If...you’d like...I used to help my father in his barber shop when I was...young….it won’t be perfect….but-” Alice’s eyes lit up.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh please Norman, I’d love you to do my hair!” She took the projector’s hand. “I’ll even help ya look for scissors!” About an hour later, Alice was gleefully showing off her cute bob to the other toons while the adults watched, smiling.


	11. Troubling Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit rocks the toons and the former employees on what they knew what really went down in the studio.

….

“Thank you for letting me come, Mama~” Alice sang happily as she swung her arms with Maria’s arm as the two walked through the grocery store. Maria chuckled as the ribbon haired angel was beaming brightly.

“Of course, Alice,” Maria said. “I love having some company when running errands.” She and Alice turned the corner and Alice immediately hid behind Maria as she saw  _ him _ .

“Ah, Mrs. Ozell, such a pleasant surprise.” Maria took Alice’s hand behind her as she kept her smile.

“I’d have to say the same thing as well, Mr. Drew.” She said curtly. “I can only assume my husband forgot his jacket from your meeting?” Joey raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Well, Mrs. Ozell, no need to be so harsh. Henry and I’s last meeting wasn’t  _ that _ horrible.” He said before noticing Alice. “What in the world? Who is this little girl?” He crouched down to Alice’s level, still keep his space far away from the boot of Maria. “A very cute Alice Angel inspired outfit…didn’t think Henry would’ve showed off his shorts after he left.” Maria’s face was hard to read as Alice buried herself further into Maria’s side.

“Drew, for the love of all that is holy, did you send my husband a letter in the past three months?” Joey looked at Maria in confusion.

“What the heck are you smoking woman? I don’t do letters; that costs money and when it’s less than a three hour drive to see the man, I can spare a few min-oh for the love of, what on Earth did he get himself into this time?” 

.

* * *

 

.

_ “Ah, you must be Henry’s sweetheart~ The, Alice to his Bendy, I presume?” Maria was stunned to see a man in a business suit taking her hand, about to kiss it; Henry certainly didn’t mention this! _

_ “Um…?” Joey swatted the man upside the head in irritation. _

_ “Down tiger. I’m going to help Henry bury you if you keep this up.” The man looked at him in irritation and Maria had to blink quickly several times as it looked like she was seeing double. “My apologies ma’am, my brother is a bit of an ass.” _

_ “Joey!” Joey ignored the irritated glare. _

_ “I’ll take you to Henry’s desk. The man could use a break,” _

_ “Uncle Joey!” A little girl ran over to them. “Mr. Sammy said I sang amazingly!” Joey chuckled and gestured to the girl. _

_ “Maria, this is my niece Linda, Linda, this is Henry’s wife, Maria.” _

_ “So she’s like my Aunt?” Joey laughed. _

_ “Well, if you want to believe that, then sure,” _

.

* * *

 

.

“Well this is certainly something.” Joey Drew stated as he sat in the living room across from Henry and the toons, who were busy hiding in the kitchen with Maria. “I don’t know which is more surprising; you bought that the letter was from me or that they’re real.” Henry furrowed his brows. “You forgot I had a brother or something?”

“I didn’t know that you left your own studio.” Joey shrugged absently. 

“Eh, there wasn’t much profit in how the shorts were being produced and Joseph wouldn’t listen to me, and I didn’t want to deal with the headache.” He said simply. “It was rather under the table to be honest, but when you see rats fleeing the ship, you know to leave as well.”

“You didn’t tell me.”

“Slipped my mind. You know, considering there was another World War, and other small things like that.” Henry sighed and shook his head. “Look, I’ve been meaning to contact you, but you know me, I get distracted easily.”

“He claimed to be you. The toons were tormented by who they thought was  _ you _ .” Henry said sternly, putting the dad look on and Joey shrugged, more sheepishly than before.

“I lost contact with him when I left the studio, last I heard, there was some concern that people had gotten sick near the studio.” He admitted. “I honestly had no idea he went this batshit insane….Gods, I should storm down there myself and punt his ass for making me look bad.” Henry rolled his eyes at Joey’s concern before Joey leaned forward. “Give me the low-down of what all you saw and what you know.”

“Joey,”

“I may not be able to fix anything, but at least I can see if there’s anything to salvage.” He said firmly. “We got into this mess together Ozell, we’re going to at least try to make it better together.”

“Joey,”

“And I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer, Workhorse.”

“Joey!”

“You passed out three times!”

“I was almost done with the animation! You dragged me out of my desk, ruining those frames!”

“Stick figures with Cat ears doesn’t count! And squiggly lines don’t count!” The two men started to bicker like children as Maria poked her head into the kitchen as the toons looked as well, though more wary.

“Momma, what’s going on?”

“If I actually had any idea, I’d let you know.”

“I don’t trust him.” Boris growled.

“I agree, Boris, but don’t worry,” Maria winked at the wolf. “If Henry doesn’t keep him in line, I will.”

“How Momma?”

“Joey knows better than to piss off a woman who wields  _ la chancla _ .”


	12. Mementos of the Past

.....

“So you’re really Joey?” Bendy asked curiously, following the man to the kitchen table.

“Yeap.”

“And the Joey in the studio, wasn’t you? But he claimed to be you?”

“My brother was most jealous of me, despite him being the handsomer twin, the twin going places, the twin who married and had a child, etc, etc,” Joey waved his hand absently as he sat down. “Henry left at the beginning of-oh let’s see...1938? Somewhere around that time...that mess of an ink machine-which he didn’t even ask for my permission first off- was installed a year later, and I left three months after that…and then the war broke out…I was a coordinator for a station near Hawaii for a while, moved over to New Zealand to help there and when I got back to the states, I meanadered here and there until I opened a book shop in town, Dreamer’s Workshop. A cute little name if I say so myself.” Maria rolled her eyes as Norman and Edgar helped her with the dishes as Sammy rubbed his temples, obviously trying to recover memories that weren’t there anymore.

“So you sell books?” Bendy asked. 

“Oh yes, all sorts of books! Mysteries, histories, fantasies, and books on all sorts of things. Plus little trinkets that the men over in the shelter create to help them out…” He smiled softly, trailing off as Maria smiled softly. 

“I’m glad they’re getting what they need.” She said simply.

“Well, I’m certain that they would certainly love some sweets crafted by a certainly lovely nur-” Maria held the sponge she was using threatening at Joey, though she was fighting a smile.

“I am no longer a nurse, Mr. Drew. I am-”

“She’s our Momma.” Alice said firmly and Maria chuckled.

“Exactly.”

“Fine….fine, though I’m sure they’d still love some sweets from the heart breaker of Mess Hall 89.” Maria went red as Bendy looked at Joey curiously. “I take it Henry hasn’t told you how they met yet?” Bendy leaned in closer, eyes wide as he wanted to know more. Joey chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “Me and Henry were in Basic Training, that’s what you have to do before you even get in the military, and one of the nurses there was Miss Maria, and rumor had it that she was single and being the brash young things we were, the entire squad made it our goal to be the one to ask her to the end of training dance. And she,” Joey pointed to her. “Out stepped us the entire time.” Maria hid her smile as Alice pulled up a seat next to Bendy as Joey continued. “One boy thought he could corner her during lunch and began to try and croon, unaware that he was instead crooning the drill sergeant! Ha, we had to run laps for an hour for that...but Henry, Henry was a smart cookie…”

“What did he do?”

“He’d leave her little drawings and notes for her; course I happened to know where the nurses resided so I helped deliver the notes, but it was all Henry’s plan.”

“And here I thought you enjoyed getting bruised up.” Maria joked. “Or seeing Linda,” Joey went pink and coughed a few times as the toons looked at Maria. “She was one of the nurses, and was particularly sweet on you Mr. Drew if I remember correctly.”

“Oh! Maybe you can meet her again!” Bendy offered innocently. “And maybe you can take her to the movies!” He continued on, regarding the movies that they had seen as Joey groaned in embarrassment as Maria snickered.

“Some things never change, do they Mr. Drew?”

“Shaddup…”

.

* * *

 

.

“You really have the notes still?” Maria smiled and pulled out a small hatbox and opened it, revealing pieces of paper. Bendy’s eyes were wide as he and Alice picked up some papers. “Oh Wowie! It’s me!”

“And me~! Kinda…” Alice said, chuckling and Maria laughed.

“You’re right, I guess Henry did design you guys after his little love notes…” Maria smiled softly. “I didn’t realize it…” She chuckled and hugged the two. “I guess that really cements you all being our babies.” Bendy and Alice hugged the woman back as there was a crash sound. The three looked up before they saw Boris bounding by them, fabric in his mouth, before they also saw Sammy chasing after the wolf.

“GIMME MY SHIRT BACK YOU MUTT!!” Sammy howled as he ran past them. Maria blinked slowly as Bendy fought to hide his giggling as Alice rubbed the back of her head.

“Well, that’s silly...why would Boris steal Sammy’s shirt?” Alice asked and Bendy took a deep breath.

“Bo’s been making a nest in our room,” He managed out. “It’s his nappin’ spot and he’s been taking all the things he likes…” Maria chuckled.

“Well, that explains why I couldn’t find Henry’s shirt the other day,” She said. “I was wondering where it went.” She gave both of them a kiss. “I better go help Sammy out, please put the box up when you’re done, ok?” The two nodded and once Maria had left, Bendy looked at Alice.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Alice beamed brightly.

“You betcha Ben!”

A few hours later, Maria found a shoe box on the kitchen table.

“What’s that?” Henry asked, coming over to it. Maria shrugged as the man opened the lid. “Hmm? Paper?” Henry picked a piece up before smiling. Maria peered over his shoulder and smiled as well at they looked at the drawing of everyone, drawn by the darling demon and the angel.

“They learned from the best,” Maria mused softly, holding her husband close.

“Yeah...they really did…”


	13. New Housemates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some new housemates, some bonding, and la chancla being used.

...

“Another story please Mr. Joey!” Joey chuckled as the Butcher Gang surrounded the man, listening to him intently as the man started up another story. Henry smiled as he petted Boris’s head as the wolf sprawled across his lap while Bendy was hopping from foot to foot as he held the yarn Maria was using to knit, despite being told that he’d be standing there a while, happily humming to himself as Alice was trying to follow along with Maria’s movement.

“Phooey…” She muttered as Maria smiled softly.

“It takes a bit to remember the steps,” She said. “It took me quite a while myself when I was learning…” Maria explained as Henry chuckled.

“There was quite a bit of mismatched looking socks and scarves…” He mused playfully before the door knocked. “Hmm? I wonder who that could be…” Reluctantly Henry was freed from Boris as he got up and headed to the door as everything paused as they all looked at Henry as he opened the door. “Hell...o?”

“Henry?” Maria asked as she set her craft down. “Is everything alright?”

“We might need to get another futon sooner than later dear…”

.

* * *

 

.

“And this?”

“This is called a VHS!” Alice explained brightly as she led the taller Alice around the house. “Papa says that movies and shows are on them, like fancy reels!” 

“Oh! That’s really interesting…”

“Norman can’t use them though...we tried and accidently broke one of the movies…” Alice added sheepishly before looking at the taller’s friend. “Is he going to keep glaring at everybody on the couch?” The taller Alice looked over at the toon wolf, who was glaring at everyone, holding his gent pipe and smacking it with his other hand and sighed.

“Tom’s...not a fan of the idea that we follow you guys to Mr. Henry’s home...we almost got in trouble a few times with the flashing lights…” Alice nodded simply.

“Well, he’ll warm up eventually!” She promised. “Cause Momma and Papa are amazing! And much better than the fake Joey.” The taller Alice smiled slightly.

“Yeah...we can certainly hope so…”

.

* * *

 

.

“Yar har-har!” Barley laughed as he showed his cards. “Full house!” 

“We’re playing Go Fish,” Sammy pointed out simply. “You’re not supposed to show us your cards.”

“Yar….oh...whoops…” Barley chuckled nervously as Bendy tried to sneak a look at Boris’s cards, who was trying to sneak at Sammy’s. Tom just grunted in annoyance and Edgar looked at him.

“Do you wanna play? I think we have enough cards…” Tom just huffed and Edgar’s bottom lip trembled.

“There’s no need to be rude.” Sammy sternly remarked. “Edgar is just trying to be friendly. After all, there’s only so much time you can dedicate to brooding like a knock off superhero.” Tom looked rightly perplexed and offended as the other toons tried to keep their giggling down. “Oh you heard me correctly; you’re the Muttman, to Bendy’s Superman, Edgar’s Spider Man, Boris’s Batman, and Barley’s Iron Man.” The giggling grew louder as Sammy smugly looked at Tom, who was growling as he stood up threateningly before a slipper flew across the room and smacked the wolf upside the head. Tom let out some confused whimpering and grumbling as he looked for how the slipper got there.

“That’s the warning boys.” Maria’s voice came from the kitchen. “There will be no roughhousing in my house. Understood?”

“Yes momma!” The toons, barring Sammy and Tom, answered, leaving the wolf perplexed and very confused, especially with how they seemed to love this human lady, even after the hell they went through.


	14. Not as Tough as He Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey is watching the toons as well as his little granddaughter, only to find that the resident grouch isn't as big of a grouch as originally thought.

...

“Benny!!” Bendy giggled as the little girl reached for him.

“I’m Bendy, silly!” Joey smiled softly as he held the girl as she tried to squirm out of his arms.

“Well, she is still a bit too young to say words correctly,” Joey chuckled as Alice giggled.

“She’s so cute!” Joey smiled and set the girl down, who toddled over to Tom. “Oh kiddo! Be careful!”

“Boof!” The girl said excitedly as she reached up for him.

“Sweetheart, that isn’t Boris,” Joey said gently. “That’s Tom.” The girl looked at him.

“Boof?” She asked pointing to Tom, who looked as disinterested as usual.

“That’s Tom!” Bendy explained as he came over. “T-O-M, Tom!” The girl nodded slowly before lighting up.

“Tom! Tom! Tom!” She sang happily, and Bendy took her hands as she waved her hands around, hoping to avoid annoying Tom even further. “Up! Up! Up!”

“Huh?” Bendy looked over at the girl’s grandfather, who chuckled as he started to get up.

“She wants to be picked up and-Tom?” The wolf immediately picked the little girl up as the wolf stood up, the girl squealing in delight as she hugged the wolf.

“Tom Tom!” Joey hid his smile as he caught the soft smile on the wolf as he looked at the girl and let her play with his robotic finger. “Gan-pa! Tom! It Tom-Tom!”

“Yeah, it’s Tom, sweetheart, he’s being really nice, what do you tell him?” The girl frowned cutely as she thought for a moment.

“Tank you~” Tom grunted softly, trying to look disinterested.

“It’s nothing kid,”


	15. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's Day here and the toons celebrate it with the family they've got

...

“Is she still sleeping?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Maria smiled as she heard Bendy and Boris’s voices as she laid in bed. “Wait, wait, she’s waking up….” She opened her eyes and saw Bendy sitting on top of her, Boris sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Well, good morning you two…” She said.

“Momma! Please go back to sleep!” Bendy asked. “It’s not time to get up yet!” Maria raised an eyebrow playfully as she propped herself up.

“Now why would I do that? Don’t you fellas want breakfast?” Bendy and Boris exchanged panicked looks, Maria knowing full well what was in store and not even bothering to hide her smile.

“UH….”

“Bendy! Boris! Is Momma up?” Edgar poked his head into the room. “Mr. Henry is bringing up the break-Oh! Good Morning Momma!” Maria chuckled.

“Good morning, Edgar.” She said as the spider crawled up on the bed. “What’s this about Henry bringing breakfast?” Bendy scurried to Maria.

“It’s a secret.” He whispered loudly, trying to be sneaky as Maria nodded seriously. “And it’s a surprise.”

“Oooh, I see,”

“Happy Momma’s Day!!!” Alice proudly yelled, leading the way for Henry and the rest of the Butcher Gang to enter, carrying a tray with breakfast items. Maria gasped, covering her mouth as the group came in; sure the food was in various stages of being burnt and inedible, but the thought was there and Maria couldn’t be prouder of her ‘children’. She reached for the toons and hugged them as Henry set the breakfast on the bed, sitting next to the group.

“Now, let’s have some breakfast, and the toons and I have a bit of surprise.” Henry said brightly.

“A surprise?” Maria asked, turning to her husband. “Is that where Al and Tom-”

“Yeah! It’s-” Edgar started to say before Boris and Charley covered the spider’s mouth, earning a small chuckle from the adults as the other toons took some of the pieces of burnt food.

.

* * *

 

.

After breakfast, Maria was led downstairs quickly, laughing as she was being pulled along by the toons and Henry covering her eyes.

“Is it ready Al?!” Bendy exclaimed excitedly and there was chuckling.

“We got it in the living room!” The group managed to shimmy their way to the living room and Sammy snorted, covering his smile as Norman shook his projector-head.

“You all are pieces of work…” Sammy chuckled and Bendy stuck out his tongue before looking at Maria.

“Alright! You can open your eyes now momma!” Maria smiled as she heard that word before removing her hands.

“O-Oh my!” She exclaimed at the present; it was a large poster-size piece of paper with drawings of the various members of the ‘family’. She teared up slightly. “O-Oh...everyone…”

“I drew the background!” Bendy proclaimed. “And Boris helped Henry pick out the paper and the coloring stuff!”

“I colored the ground! And myself!” Edgar said. “And Charley drew us!”

“So did Alice! And Papa Henry helped!” Bendy happily added. “And Tom helped hang it up!” Maria nodded slowly as Bendy noticed the tears. “M-Mama?”

“Oh everyone, it’s beautiful…” She said softly before standing up and collecting everyone into a hug, Tom, Norman, Sammy, and Al included. “I couldn’t ask for anything better! I love it!” Tom made a face at the ‘unwanted’ affection but Henry saw the wolf’s smile when he thought no one was looking. “Thank you all so much!” 


End file.
